rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael was the second Archangel created by God, at the same time as his twin brother, Samael. He is the ruler, alongside with his other three younger siblings. Due to being the first Archangel, besides Samael, he is by far the strongest angel to exist. He issues all commands to other higher rank angels and personally leads the Seraphim or Powers into battle. Michael had taken a personal liking and cherished by raising his youngest sister, Cassiel. Biography Michael was born at the same time with his twin brother, Samael. He later witnessed his younger sibling's creation and raised them. He loved his younger brother dearly, more than any of his other siblings. He was raised by his older brother Lucifer. Michael was in charge, alongside his younger Archangel siblings to watch over the rest of the angels and maintain order in Heaven, the Silver City and the Seven Heavens. Things were prospecting peacefully when God introduced humanity and Lucifer despised them. His twin brother Samael was tasked with tempting humans if they would commit sins. Eventually Samael was going overboard and sired or spawned many angelic or demonic half breeds and let them loose all over the world. Michael demanded that Samael takes responsibility and plead forgiveness to their father but he refused. Michael fought on par with Samael until Michael was aided by his other siblings to break their stalemate. Michael banished Samael and sent him to hell. Later on, Lucifer was beginning to lose himself and lead a rebellion. Michael, along with the four other Archangels except for Samael fended off against his brother and proved victorious. Michael was then forced to banish his older brother. Michael lost himself that day as he had sent his oldest brother into hell. He then buried himself in his work and continued to manage heaven without showing sadness. When Samael and Lilith lead the First Demon Incursion, Michael could only lead his army into hell as Heaven was not allowed to intervene with humanity, so he then played in indirect approach. Michael and a few other angels orchestrated a group of devoted and righteous humans to form a secret society with given knowledge of how to fight the supernatural and demons. The organization later named itself as the Priests. Michael was proud as the Priest flourished and managed to bring all demons back to hell. While the Priest took care of things on earth, Michael dived into hell and once more, fought his twin brother. Michael won and with the other archangels and brought Samael to heaven where he personally castrated his brother and Lilith as well as she was made infertile so neither of the two can have any children. Michael on God's order or so he came to the conclusion that it was God's will, Michael ordered the Deluge so it may wipe out all of Samael's and Lucifer's 200 follower's Nephilim children and other hell spawns. Despite having himself believed that he pleased his father, Michael went back to managing heaven but he still carried his grief until his father created the last and youngest angel, Cassiel. Michael had taken a liking to his younger sister and raised her just as Lucifer raised him. He trained Cassiel and taught her many things. Michael was finding himself recovering from what he had lost until he heard of the news that Cassiel rebelled and killed her own garrison. Michael was sadden and lost himself by working. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Michael carries a primary Archangel Blade that can virtually kill anything, including other Primordial Species. For it to function at full power, it can only be wielded by another Archangel, like Michael. * Glorious: The personal weapon of Michael that is known for being the Michael Sword or Flaming Sword. This sword ignites in flames so powerful and hot that it can virtually incinerate anything in existence, but only slightly harm Primordial Beings. Powers and Abilities Michael was the second angel ever to be created, at the same time as his twin brother, Samael. Being the highest ranking angel in the celestial hierarchy, Michael holds immense power that outclasses his fellow siblings and hardly any entity in existence can match his power except for Samael, Alexandra Sunday, Arch-Nephilim/Cambion, Primordial Beings, Deimurges, Shards, and Primordial species that can match him equally. Besides that, when Michael is at his full potential and armed with his famously known personal weapon, Glorious, Michael's power is unrivaled and an extremely dangerous opponent, even a Shard or Arch-Nephilim/Cambion would have to be wary when they face off against Michael. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Even though he is the second and strongest Archangel alive with his twin rivaling, Michael holds immense power that can even when Alexandra face off against him the first time, (Note that Alexandra was still developing her powers and still training) Alexandra was very fearful of Michael and afraid to fight him against a full all-out battle. When Michael is at his strongest and armed with his personal weapon, Glorious, he is a one man army. Michael is like an exploding supernova that can wipe out entire galaxies with raw power alone. Kokabiel, powered by 30-40 million souls was extremely careful to fight Michael, even if he was fighting the other Archangels Raphael, Raziel, and Gabriel, Kokabiel shivered at the thought of facing a one on one match with Michael but was arrogant to fight all four either way. ** Nigh-Omniscience: as the first angel ever to be created, Michael was taught every species, object, weapon, location, and even the multiverse from his father. Michael is aware of the mark of Cain's true purpose. ** Omnilingualism: Michael has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. * Angelic Control: Because he's an Archangel, Michael can manipulate all of his younger angelic siblings to his will. ** Angelic Banishment: Michael can banish his younger siblings back to heaven or hell. This will not work on Archangels. ** Angelic Possession: Michael can mind control the mental state of any of his younger angelic siblings. This will not work on Archangels. * Chronokinesis/Spatiokinesis: Michael can manipulate the space-time continuum, meaning the forces of time and space. With time, he can travel or freeze time itself. He will not be affect by a time freeze and can move freely. For space, he can fabricate a pocket dimension or open portals to other realms infinitely. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Michael is immune to time and space, meaning he can exist out of these two and from their effects. If someone where to travel back in time and alter history by killing a younger version of himself, he will continue to exist and what will happen to that timeline of the version where he dies, it creates another timeline. Michael will be able to remember and altered history events and will not forget about them. If he happens to be in an area that explodes, he can exist out of space as well. * Elementumkinesis: Michael an manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures. His main element is controlling fire. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Like every angel, Michael can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine his younger siblings since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. The fire that Michael can conjure fire that burns hotter than the sun, which the temperature runs at 5,778 K. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Michael has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence with Samael equally matching him in combat. The Archdemon Tathamet is known for possibly giving Michael a run for his money, but in both ways, Michael can overwhelm her in fighting skills. * Healing/Purification: Michael can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. He can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence. He can cleanse all that is evil, but he doesn't do it anymore after becoming fallen when he was banished to hell. * Holy White Light: Michael can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Primordial Species Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality: Michael has lived for over a 13.8 billion of years. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Mental Manipulation: Michael can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Dream Manipulation: Michael can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. He can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Michael cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Michael can be harm or killed by anything equal or stronger. Primordial Level Weaponry can harm or kill him. * Reality Warping: Michael can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. He can create objects or beings out of thin or even his own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: Michael's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. * Resurrection: '''Like every angel, Michael can resurrect any deceased individual from their respective afterlife, bringing them back to life. * '''Shape-Shifting: Michael can alter his appearance and look like any other individual. * Advanced Smiting: Michael can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. He can only smite entities below a Primordial Species Level Entity. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Michael can channel the power of a soul into his body and augment his powers and abilities to a high degree. He can detect if a soul is occupying a body or not. * Super Stamina: Michael does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength: Michael possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity. Michael is only equaled or overwhelmed by the strongest physical Primordial Species Level Entity. He can be overwhelmed by Shards, Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion, and his daughter, Alexandra. * Supernatural Concealment: Samael an prevent anyone from tracking his presence. He can hide from the likes the likes of lesser beings or possibly Primordial Species Level Entities. He can be found by Alexandra Sunday, Arch-Nephilims, Arch-Cambions, Shards, or Primordial Beings. ** Invisibility: Michael can cloak himself from human or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Michael can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Michael can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits like any angel. * Swordsmanship: Michael is skilled using a sword and his swordsmanship is second to none. He can equally fend off against his twin brother Samael. * Telekinesis: Michael can move objects or beings with his mind. He can even use this power to harm them. * Telepathy: Michael can read or sense the mind of an individual. He can communicate with individuals through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Michael can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. He can cause massive hurricanes, volcanoes to erupt, and loud thunderstorms in his presence. * Wing Manifestation: Michael can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Michael can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit. ** Flight: Michael can unfold his wings to fly anywhere. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Michael is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or Cherubim Bow and Arrow can moderately harm him. * The First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Michael but it can severely harm him with lasting poisonous effects. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Michael. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain can corrupt Michael and fill him with blood lust to kill if he bears it. It would affect him since it didn't have any problem on Lucifer. The Mark can potentially kill him due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Michael will be severely harm if he uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill him. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy Michael. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Only Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem can destroy Michael. * Lucifer: Michael's Older Brother can easily overwhelm and kill him as it took five Archangels to defeat Lucifer. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Michael effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill him. Azazthoth and the Primal Beast can outmatch and kill Michael. * Shards: An aspect fragment of a Primordial Being can destroy Michael if he does not have assistance. Weapons * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Michael. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Michael if it strikes him at his vital organs. Gallery 91426b2c-5d07-45f3-bae4-a49e895f6a98.jpg|Michael's glowing eyes Stranger_in_a_Strange_Land_06.jpg|Michael meeting someone very important Jesus-the-Sword.jpg|Michael's personal weapon Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Villain Category:Allies Category:God's Creations Category:Viceroy of Heaven Category:Family Bonds